


The Wild Hunt

by Pres310



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autistic Amity Blight, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Cryptids, Eda backstory, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Luz Noceda has ADHD, Luz Noceda is a Good Girlfriend, Mothman, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, The Blight Parents' awful parenting, The Wild Hunt motif in Mythology, Touch-Starved Amity Blight, Trans Eda Clawthorne, dont worry they make up, fights between friends, wild magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pres310/pseuds/Pres310
Summary: Every year, residents of The Boiling isles are warned to stay home while the weather wreaks havoc and demons run amuck across the land....but what happens when a group gets stuck out in the rain?
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Original Character(s), Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. "Cryptid" - Ratwyfe

**Author's Note:**

> This was made very impulsively and tbh? I should probably take a break from writing before I burn myself out... but I don't think I will (/hj)

It happened during Luz’s usual walk towards Hexide.

  
Pinks, golds, and shades of flower petals lit up the sky to signal the rising of the sun. The air had a bite to it that morning, a cool reminder of the autumn months and a cold reminder that Luz had been here just a little too long. Which was fine. It was fine. This would all work out.

  
Tree Branches climbed high overhead- they laced together and created an arch hung with ribbon-like vines. Green leaves tinged metallic shades dusted the ground around Luz’s shoes, trailing her with quiet, curious raking noises. The crisp smell of early autumn perfumed the air, almost too perfect and dreamlike for the boiling isles. Luz pranced onwards with a smile on her face and a dance in her step. Somewhere, an owl hooted distantly in the trees. With a gasp, Luz threw a hand up and waved wildly to the creature.

  
“Hello! Hello little owl!” She cried out with a giggle as it flew overhead. The copper and white blur disappeared into the green void of the trees- but not before dropping a single tail feather. Luz hopped forward and caught the soft feather before it hit the ground. She marveled at it- it was mostly white, with a band of warm tan racing up one side and speckled with reds and browns. Clutching it close to her chest, Luz squealed excitedly.

Autumn in this realm was already so magical!

  
As she continued on her way, the light at the end of the trail brightened, signaling that she was only a minute’s walk away from Hexide. And it was still early!

  
But just as she reached the edge of the woods- there was a howl. And then the snapping of twigs, and the crunch of leaves, a constant static of crunching that was just strange enough to give Luz pause. Had she been a witch, her ears would have perked up in alarm. Turning around, an eyebrow raised, she found herself alone. Cautiously, she began walking again, and…

  
There it was again! Luz paused in her tracks, now alarmed enough to not make direct eye contact with whatever was making her feel watched. There certainly had to be something here, because she could just faintly make out the creaking of bowing branches.

  
There- in between the branches at the very edge of the woods, out peaked a pair of glowing eyes. Two lightning bug lights stared Luz down, completely silent and completely still. They refused to blink. As did Luz. Fear glued her feet to the dirt path and curiosity pulled her gaze forward. What was this being, and what did they want with Luz?

  
...Lunch, probably. The Demons of Bonesborough were a hungry bunch and witch flesh definitely wasn't off the menu. Which meant Luz should probably run.

  
Breaking out into a sprint, the young witch tried to ignore the very loud sounds of heaving wings and snapping branches behind her, because if she didn't, she knew she would look back at the creature. And she wasn't in the mood to die before returning to her mother ever again… if her mother would still take her back. That was a recurring thought as well.

  
But there wasn't exactly time to dwell on that when Luz was a short distance from possibly being eaten and an even shorter distance from-

  
“Hey!” A familiar high-pitch cried out. “Watch where you're going.” Luz reeled back from whoever she’d just ran into, head spinning. She winced at the slight pain, before that wince turned into a grimace as she recognized the hissing voice.

  
“Hey, Boscha…” Luz groaned, looking for an immediate way out of this. 

  
Boscha Tevington- local anger issues poster child, clothing line heiress, and diamond-sharp edge- was head captain of the Grudgby team who wielded her power over the student body like a bulldozer. She had three eyes like the blue center of a flame, a shock of pin-straight fuchsia hair, and rips in her buttercup yellow school uniform stockings to reveal fishnets and pastel pink skin. Not exactly up to code, but it wasn't like Hexide strictly enforced their dress code- and if it hadn't been on such a vile person, Luz might have even admired the style choice.

  
“Oh, its-” before Boscha could sneer some more, a strong wind blew the two nearly off their feet. It carried the stench of… something earthy and ripe. Neither pleasant or distinctly unpleasant, but followed by an after-whiff of extremely distinct and unpleasant decay. Looking up, Luz saw a black blur soaring high above Hexide, its wingspan impossibly wide. 

  
“Woah!” She jumped up to her feet. “Did you see that?”

  
“No,” Boscha coughed, cringing at the scent of rot. “Ough, do you smell that?”

  
Luz could almost see it coming…

  
“Or is that just you?” Boscha’s expression was an infuriating, shark-toothed grin. Luz huffed angrily- it was too early in the morning to deal with this. Boscha was nowhere near worth her time.

  
“Have a nice day,” Luz said flatly. Turning away, she jogged towards the entrance of the school. 

  
Turning her eyes skyward, the clouds above glowing with golden light as the sun rose higher in the sky, she gazed after the slowly disappearing black dot. She hadn't gotten a good look at the creature, but she had a creeping feeling that it was the same creature who’d stared at her in the woods with its glowing eyes. And god, was that thing fast! The gust from its wings had nearly knocked Luz over, and she thought of herself as relatively solid for a willowy nerd. And speaking of Willowy nerds…

  
Willow Park! Luz’s first friend in the boiling isles and a beautiful, adorable flower amongst some of the Hexide weeds. A part of the plant track, her school uniform was colored a verdant, deep emerald. She was short and round, with dark eyes and a sweet, goofy smile. Though, as soft as she looked, Luz had learned that she packed a bite under pressure.

  
“Willow!”

  
“Luz!” The two friends ran to close the distance between them, greeting each other with a tight bear hug. The two cooed happily and excitedly, still staying joyfully close.

  
“Wow, I'm feeling really included, you guys,” A familiar boy joked. Augustus “Gus” Porter, the shortest and youngest of their little group of friends, was an illusion student with an impressive bag of tricks up his sleeve. He was a young, energetic black witch with a flair for the dramatic and a goofy, friendly smile. His school uniform was the pale blue of glass, the sleeves edged with iridescent bands (a bit of personal flare.)

  
“Aw, you can get a hug too, Gus,” Luz pulled away from Willow and leaned over to give the stocky lad a friendly side-hug. She gave him a welcoming squish, laughing along with the two witches. She bounced on her heels giddily, excitement bubbling up in her like shaken soda. And of course, if Willow and Gus were here, then there was a good chance that…

  
Hanging back just beyond Gus and Willow was a third witch with a sheepish smile on her opal-pale face. Her abomination track uniform was colored a dusty magenta shade, contrasted in such a lovely way by her mint-green wavy hair. There was a small, light pink blossom tucked behind her elven ear. Amity Blight, top student who once wielded power like a scalpel but had long since left it behind.

  
“Amity!” Luz gasped, eyes glittered like stars as she saw Amity. She pranced forward, lighter than air on her feet, before stopping right in front of Amity. 

  
“Oh! Hey, Luz,” Amity squeaked, a lovely shade of blush covering her face. It was bittersweet- she must not be used to having such close friends, Luz thought to herself. A part of her was ecstatic to be Amity’s best friend, but another part of her was sorry that Amity had nobody but her siblings to turn to until now.

  
“Hey!” Luz rocked back on her heels. “Is it alright if I give you a hug?” 

  
Amity nodded yes, and Luz leaned forward to embrace her dear friend. Amity was taller than Luz, but much thinner and frailer. She had a laugh like wind chimes and Luz marveled at how perfectly her cheek fit in the crook of Amity’s neck. Finally, they both pulled away and found Willow and Gus at their sides.

  
The group of four friends chattered their way to the front doors of the school, gossiping and swapping tales of their weekend. Luz was paying diligent attention, but one question in particular caught her eye.

  
“At least this week is short, so it's not like the teachers will assign anything too hard,” Willow shrugged. While Gus and Amity simply went along with it, Luz hung back a moment in surprise.

  
“What do you mean it's a short week?” The group looked at her in confusion.

  
“We have Wednesday through Friday off, Luz,” Gus explained calmly. “It happens every year- the weather gets super bad at night and the Demons get super rowdy, so we’re supposed to stay home for a few days.”

  
Luz gasped, starry eyed and blown away by this news.

  
“How come nobody told me!” She cried out, completely dazzled.

  
“I guess… we all just thought it was normal,” Amity hummed. Luz fake pouted, leaning her head on the other girl’s shoulder.

  
“Well I'm not from here, Mittens,” Luz moped. “I don't know about your cool holidays! What other kinds of fun stuff don't I know about?”

  
“You’ll have to find out~” Willow sing-songed, just as the bell screamed. The four students reluctantly said their goodbyes for the morning, their schedules pulling them all in different directions. Luz sighed, gazing after her friends. She yearned to know all of the secrets of this strange isle, to search every nook and cranny, to have both this world and earth at her fingertips.

  
Oh well- at least it was a short week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I reworked Willow's character description after it was pointed out to me that the original "almond" description of her eyes was offensive to East Asian people, which it completely is and I'm genuinely sorry for writing that. That is something I should have researched how to describe respectfully and me writing that perpetuated harmful descriptions of East Asian people. I am deeply sorry both for writing that and for any harm I caused anybody reading my works.


	2. "Come Along" by Cosmo Sheldrake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz has an unexpectedly exciting school day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should probably say- this story may not have as heavy Prose as my usual works, it's supposed to be a bit more of a light and fun project while I work on my heavier audition pieces.

Luz bounced through the halls with her usual energy on the way to her next class. That week, her classes had been split between the Beastkeeping Track in the morning and the Plant Track in the afternoon. Clad in a pair of squeaky rain boots- courtesy of Viney- Luz was on her way to her last class before lunch.

  
_Rare & Extinct Beasts_, taught by Miss Mina Le, had to have been Luz’s favorite Beast Keeping class (oh, but of course, her new _History of Beast Keeping_ teacher was fun, if not a little scatterbrained- and how could she discount her _Biology of Beasts_ teacher, who was always so kind and considerate?). Ms. Le had only been teaching at Hexide for about two years- she was new and messy and Luz could see herself in the young teacher. There was something so approachable about her...

  
However, as Luz popped into the doorway of the spacious classroom, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The desks were in neat rows, pristine on top and likely gum-splattered on bottom. The chalkboard in front was a new smoky-black color. Untouched entirely. New curtains covered the windows, heavy white velvet dimming the natural sunlight. The walls were barren, save for a handful of posters- at least one of which Luz had definitely heard Ms. Le bash for its inaccuracies in the past. Worst of all, it was completely silent.

  
When were the desks moved from the edges of the once-open room? Where was the taxidermy, the crackling yellow parchment, the preserved jars, or the artwork sitting in the middle of the circular room? Where were the scratch and burn marks on the chalkboard from the newly hatched Phoenix they were allowed to observe in class? Why were the windows closed? Where were the paintings, the sculptures, the artifacts, the glass vivariums? It was now all so maze-like and dead.

  
Luz walked into the classroom slowly, gazing upon all of the blank wall space. She traced her fingertips along the wall and she could still feel the holes from where shelves once stood. A sorrowful breath escaped her- she knew she had the correct classroom… So what had happened?

  
Turning her eyes to the back of the room, she noticed something she hadn't before- an open door and a sliver of light. The closet door at the back of the room was usually closed or just barely cracked, but this sliver of light was much wider than the usual seam. And of course, never had the door been open in such strange circumstances…

  
However, the part of Luz’s brain that was adapting to the Boiling Isles gave immediate pause. If there was light coming from that door, then there was a person in that closet. And if there was a person in that closet… Luz had better leave. She turned on her heel, just about to make a break for it- she could just as easily ask around for what was up with this class- when!

  
“Oh! Good morning, Luz,” Enter Mina Le, voice strained. “You must have forgotten- we’re meeting outside today, just outside the beast stables.” Luz turned around, still stunned by the abnormal normalcy of the classroom. Ms. Le was dressed in her usual light colored robes, ornate not with jewels, but ruffles and lace. Her short black hair looked to be styled at one point and messied at another, later moment. Her pencil eyebrows were raised in her usual prim smile, and she seemed to be struggling to hold up a large, leather bundle.

  
“What happened to the classroom?” Luz asked as she approached Ms. Le to offer help. Holding up one end of the bundle, it was light, but awkward and hard to grasp. It smelled of dust and pine needles, with a hint of Ms. Le’s faint, flowery perfume.

  
Ms. Le gestured vaguely at the classroom around her, smile growing uneasy. “Oh, well… I always worry about what the upper crust of the school staff has to say about my… rather different teaching methods. I mean, they do pay my bills after all.” She laughed, though there was nothing funny about that statement. 

  
“Aww, well that's no fun,” Luz pouted. She would miss the open, spacious room and the hands-and-talons-on learning. Ms. Le smiled again, much more sure now.

  
“It’ll be back to normal soon,” Ms. Le confirmed. “It's just like this until we finish our outdoors lesson.”

  
*.*.*

  
Outside, sitting in a plush patch of moss among her other classmates, Luz fidgeted excitedly in her seat. Behind her teacher, Luz could see the stables where beasts were kept for senior students, the once gilded, refined barn now in slight but noticeable disrepair. The day had proven to be sunny and breezy, soft warmth graced by gentle winds. In the distance, Luz could just barely make out the darkened edge of the woods, and hexide’s marble walls gleamed in her peripheral. Above, the sky was a watercolor painting beset by streaks of faint clouds, like paint streaked by fingers.

  
Ms. Le had gotten the help of Viney- there was a mysterious silver clasp containing a loose curl of what seemed like a vine or green hair hanging from her belt that earned a sparse smattering of giggles from fellow students- to open up the leather bundle. The two women carefully unrolled the bundle and slowly unwrapped the layers of heavy material, unwrapping with the precision of a surgeon. Finally, though Luz couldn't see what was in the leather, a dazzled and shocked expression lit up Viney’s features. She clasped her hands over her gaping mouth, eyes blown wide.

  
“You're kidding,” she whisper-shouted. “You're kidding!”

  
Ms. Le shook her head. “Nope- we found this among my mother’s things. We… we never knew how she got this. These types of artifacts usually can't even be bought by the public, let alone on an indie theatre star budget.”

  
Luz oooooh’d in surprise. A mysterious artifact possessed by an underground starlet- what could be more intriguing than that? She tried to sit up in order to see what they had unwrapped, to no avail.

  
“Quit squirming,” the student next to her hissed. “It's annoying.” Luz sat back down, knees tucked up to her chest. She hadn't meant to disrupt anybody or make them uncomfortable- she was sorry, she really was. Her breaths grew quicker and shallower, and despite still feeling antsy, she kept herself still. 

  
Finally, Viney and Ms. Le carefully lifted the leather, holding it taught and flat. Inside, the sight was a strange one- first, Luz noticed the range of different moths, preserved and pinned to the dark material. Large ones, with delicate, sweeping wings and fluffy antennae, to the smallest moth in a prismatic spectrum of colors. In the middle of it all, cracked and aging, was a giant pair of moth wings. They were chipped away like old nail polish, and a ghostly green-blue-white color. Eye spots stared glumly at the students, dropping like teardrops. Two long tails extended from the wings, edged in faded wine-Violet and curling gently at the ends. They had an old, spooky sort of beauty, like antique portraits or lace nightgowns. A cold breeze blew in a sense of slight dread, not doing any good for Luz’s previous unease.

  
“This, dear students, is one of my favorite relics of extinct beasts,” Ms. Le spoke gently, as if scared that speaking too loud would break them down more. “An old family heirloom… these are said to be a pair of wings from the Winged Witch Folk that once inhabited the woods of the Boiling Isles.

  
“It is said that their wings were the last to decay, and that families passed down their ancestors' wings throughout the generations. They were like family portraits or photos to these winged folk, treated much like the portraiture we have now.

  
“These Folks’ wings were diverse and varied, though most took after Lepidoptera or Birds of Prey. They were few and far between, so records of how they practiced magic in the Wild era are scattered and don't tell much.

  
“But these, dear students, were witches, though some… more old fashioned teachers might say otherwise-”

  
Ms. Le huffed angrily at this. “These winged Folk observed Avians and Lepidoptera as holy, sacred beings, and they have preserved now extinct bird and insect species that we may have never known about otherwise.”

  
Luz, completely entranced by the speech, leaned forward on her knees. An extinct, mysterious type of witch? With _WINGS_? Luz was so ecstatic that she felt like flying in that exact moment. She drummed her hands excitedly on her knees, squealing joyfully. Ms. Lu passed a smile her way, but the closer Luz looked, she seemed… off. There was a melancholic glint in her eyes as she turned back to face the pair of wings.

  
“Yes, they are quite extraordinary,” She sighed. “I don't know who my mother knew… but I'm so glad to be in possession of this relic now. It's an honour, truly.”

  
There was a gap in conversation, draping and hanging grimly like a mourning veil. Suddenly, however, the teacher piped up in energy.

  
“And I have called you all out here today, not to show you all a fragile and centuries-old artifact, but to teach you all the supposed bird calls of the Winged Folk!” Ms. Le clapped her hands. “Follow me, good students!”

  
Luz hopped up to her feet, stumbling a bit with the oversized rain boots. 

  
“You alright there?” Vines asked her friend. “How are those rain boots treating you?”

  
“Just fine!” Luz grinned. “Never better- they're just a little big.” She glanced down for a moment. “Hey, what's that on your belt?”

  
A petal-pink blush colored Viney’s cheeks for a moment as she glanced down at what was… definitely a curl of verdant hair. Luz suddenly regretted asking.

  
“...you’ll just have to ask Amity about how Emira’s history class is going.”

  
*.*.*

  
Finally, after an exhausting yet hilarious hour of poorly-recreated bird calls and whistles, the sweet release of lunch granted Luz the freedom to see her magical group of friends. Around her, students milled about, noisy chatter creating a dull roar of rumors and gossip. 

  
However, Luz’s bubble was burst yet again that day as she sat downAt the (likely unsanitary) lunch table, Willow sat with her head cradled in her hands, features drooping sorrowfully. Gus held an arm around his moping friend, and Amity offered a comforting hand on her shoulder. Immediately, Luz was on high alert. If Boscha had anything to do with this…

  
“Aww, what's wrong, Willow?” Luz leaned forward in her seat. “You look like a weeping Willow.”

  
“I found caterpillars in my perfume plant,” Willow sighed, sniffling quietly. “They covered my plant in their dumb silk and ate through a bunch of the leaves- I have to start all over again, and that's a high maintenance plant!”

  
“How do you even get caterpillars in that classroom?”

  
“I don't know!” Willow fumed, before her tone dropped to a whisper. “I think somebody may have sabotaged me- I mean, how else would caterpillars get into just one plant? There’s a ton of other host plants in that room…”

  
“Maybe it's one of the demons wreaking havoc early,” Luz wiggled her fingers, earning a giggle from Willow. “First, they start with a perfume plant to make it look like a scheme, and then they eat the entire plant track’s supply! What horror, what horror!” Luz pantomimed fainting by holding a hand to her forehead and flopping dramatically back. This at least had the effect of making the trio of witches laugh.

  
“It's a definite possibility,” Amity mused. Her smile always quirked to one side, Luz noticed, feeling like Willow’s Caterpillars were crawling around on her skin. It was adorable! But something about thinking that felt… different. Too much.

  
“Yeah!” Gus agreed. Willow smiled, though it was still melancholic. 

  
“Thanks, you guys,” She chuckled. “I’m still upset that I have to start over again, but… you guys are too fun.” She melted into laughter, the sound high and bouncing, like birdsong.

  
“Of course!” Luz cheered. “We’re your friends, and we are here to make Willow Park laugh!”

  
While the group dissolved into their usual jokes and chatter, and while the unassuming student body carried on through their normal day, a strange, shadowy being watched from afar. The creature gazed down upon the school, hidden amongst the high spires and waving flags. While others may have assumed it to be a trick of the light, or a large bird…

  
The Oracle, The Smiling Man, The Omen… it knew what it was.


	3. "Birthday Suit" by Cosmo Sheldrake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a stirring in the woods and things are set into motion.

There were caterpillars on perfume plants, antique wings trapped in leather, an omen in the sky, and a stirring in the woods of The Boiling Isles.

  
Viney was eerily aware of the last fact, and the last fact only. Crouched down low and frozen in the bushes, she narrowed her eyes as they followed a rattling in the branches. The senior student had been in the middle of following a spooked Puddles when the gryphon tackled her behind the bushes with a hiss. Luckily, she found herself just a little banged up with a few scratches here and there. 

  
Above her and her feathery assistant, the branches waved and shook with vigor, raining leaves down on the two. The sunlight that peaked through the yellowing leaves was overshadowed by some mysterious being, that same being casting a large and looming shadow over the forest. Claws- or even hands- grasped at wood and unbalanced wings flapped furiously to keep balance.

  
Viney stared in awe above her- awe and slight terror. “What’s that, girl?”

  
The gryphon growled in response, a low, ticking noise emanating from their throat. Their feathers pressed flat to their body in alarm. Viney brushed her knuckles against the creature’s neck in an attempt to calm Puddles down.

  
Suddenly, a high squeaking noise pierced the air as the strange being fell from the trees in a shadowy blue. A plume of leaves and other detritus flew up from the distant crash. Viney cringed, hands flying up to cover her ears. It was sharp and trill and too close to nails-on-a-chalkboard… but still curious. Sitting up- despite protests from Puddles- Viney stalked her way out of the bush to get a better look at the being.

  
Two things- two long appendages, fuzzy and black in color. Though Viney thought they might have been ears, on second glance, they appeared to be antennae- moth antennae. And shining on the shady trees, lighting up the crash sight, was a bright red light. Shocking, garish crimson- red like you've never seen red before. Viney, unknown to herself, gasped, alarming whatever this being was before she could get a good look at it.

  
And whatever it was, it was gone before Viney could get a full glimpse of it.

  
*.*.*

  
The seeds of a perfume plant in her palms, Willow shot a glare at the caterpillar-eaten perfume plant on her teacher’s desk. She still couldn't believe that caterpillars had gotten into her plant, and her plant only. How did they even get in, and why would they choose hers out of the tons of other possible host plants? Not to mention the fact that she had never even seen these caterpillars. The squiggly creatures on her plant didn't have any of the usual teeth, or mandibles, or spikes, or three glowing eyes, or poisonous and brightly colored spots like other demon-realm caterpillars. 

  
No, these were small, finger-length green inchworms with dark orange heads, green bodies, and two small pink stripes on their hind ends. Some had little dark spines, but they weren't as sharp as usual demonic insect larvae. They might have been endearing, cute even, if they hadn't chewed through Willow’s perfume plant. And if Ms. Le wasn't so enamored with them!

  
“I must take these to care for them,” the teacher had said. “If you don't mind me taking the host plant, I’d love to make them a class pet for my students.” Willow probably would have replanted or recycled the perfume plant, but… she was still a teenager and Ms. Le was still on the side of her perfume plant destroyers.

  
So there she stood, angrily huffing as she planted her seeds. Though her brow was furrowed and frustration made her jaw tense enough to hurt her teeth, it didn't last long. The plant classroom was lit dimly in a blue-green hue, the sunlight from outside shining through layers of leaves and petals to get through to the students. The fragrant flowers all blended into a pleasant floral smell, relaxing Willow more and more as she took deep, calming breaths. She would be okay, and she could easily regrow this plant. She briefly looked up above her at the high ceiling and the vines climbing the ancient stone.

  
“How did you get there…” She muttered to herself, soon dismissing the thought.

  
Oh well. Nothing to do about it now.

  
*.*.*

  
As an underclassman and a fourteen-year-old, Boscha was rarely privy to the gossip and stories from the upperclassman. It wasn't due to a lack of trying- certainly not- simply due to the fact that rumors didn't often spread far amongst the older students, and it was even more rare for them to reach the underclassmen.

  
But today was no ordinary day. Like a shark on the trail of blood, Boscha snuck into the nearest bathroom under the noses of diligent hall monitors (while she was thankful that the trouble-sniffers were gone, she wasn't too keen on the new temporary approach of monitor lizards roaming the halls in clothes.) clutched in her fist was a slip of paper, pink in color and perfumed with a sweet, maple-y smell. Though she saw the perfuming of such a temporary note to be a bit of a waste, there was clear effort put into whatever the strange senior student had slipped to her. 

  
Unfolding it ravenously, Boscha’s eyes pored hungrily over the words on the page.

  
_Boscha-_   
_Heard some other students talking about Viney. You didn't hear this from me, but some are saying she saw a witch with wings and glowing eyes fall from a tree behind the school. Thought you little fish might just eat that up ;)_

  
Boscha bit her lip in excitement, a wickedly crooked smile forming on her face. She didn't know who this stranger was… but they had just made her day.

  
*.*.*

  
The school day was over and Amity Blight had two very big problems.

  
First of all- her parents. Her knee bounced with anxiety as she thought about them and how they’d react once she got home. Maybe they’d hiss out their criticisms and let her leave. Maybe they’d yell at her about punctuality and getting places on time and being a proper, dignified lady and… everything that came with that. While they would never say it, because Titan knew that the Blights were too refined to show their shame, Amity knew what they meant. She’d known what they meant ever since she’d told them she wasn't straight.

  
Second of all- the head on her shoulder and the book in her lap. The Azura Book Club was… running later into the afternoon, to put it simply.

  
Luz had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Dark curly hair was pressed to the side of her neck, soft and fluffy, and Luz’s cheek fit so heart-achingly perfectly against Amity. Her shoulders gently rose and fell with the girl’s breathing and Amity wasn't sure if she was hearing Luz’s heartbeat or her own. Amity’s face was bright, burning pink, the pink of magic flames, the pink of flowers, of sunrise, of something rare and unique and soft. Her heart was a caged bird in her chest, a loving crow with full and shiny feathers, flapping its wings in the lonely cage of her ribs. The Azura book in her lap- the one she’d been softly reading aloud when Luz had nodded off to sleep- was open to a page that made her want to… do something. Laugh, cry, dance around, kiss-

  
No. Amity wasn't going to feed those thoughts, because if she did, she would ruin… this. Her best friend, the best thing that had ever happened to her. And she refused to hurt anybody else.

  
Anyways. The book. It was a later book in the series, and had so far been the two girls’ favorite- the art had taken a more abstract turn, with thinner lines and more complex imagery. The prose and words were thicker and more complex, and there was so much to dig into and think about… and of course, Azura. Azura, after a long hard battle, had turned to Hecate in a moment of realization that glittered brighter than the sun.

  
“Hecate!” Azura cried. “Don't you get it? It's been you, it's always been you. I have always chosen you and I will always have time for you, and I want you, I want you, I want you, I. Want. You-”

  
Amity was glad Luz had nodded off. She didn't know what she would have done if she had to read those lines out loud, knowing what they meant to her when Luz was so lovably, adorably oblivious.

  
The School Day was over and Amity Blight had two big issues.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda brews up a plan for the oncoming Wild Nights, and Amity finds a soft place to land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhh not my best work, but I have been hitting a slight bit of writer's block recently.

Tuesday afternoon rolled around about as chaotically as normal. The mismatched stained glass window cast a rainbow of colors around the messy living room, colors sprinkling themselves about freely. A little brown Owl took up roost in the kitchen, and a small King of Demons napped curled up on the couch. Blankets had been thieved from their usual place on the couch and the kitchen had clearly been raided by something- or somebody.

  
That exact somebody was leaning over a gurgling pot, silver hair frizzy and messy. Bottles and ingredients lay scattered about on the splintered wood table, some emptied or spilled and some still full. Steam filtered up from the cauldron and drifted out through an open window. Inside the cauldron simmered a potion of thick, syrupy liquid, transparent and tinted a faint lavender. Edalyn Clawthorne was brewing a potion and a plan.

  
“Come on,” Eda whispered. “Come on, I need this before tonight.”

  
With the Wild Nights approaching and a kid now in her house, Eda had to think more about protection than she ever had before. She didn't want Luz to possibly get hurt, and she didn't want the witchling to deal with fixing up the house afterwards. So, a protection spell was in order.

  
Just as Eda went in to drip in a short vial of warm, dark Amber liquid, a loud, feathery mass pressed up against her side.

  
“HOOT!” Hooty cried. “KIDS ARE HOME!” Eda shook off the large bird tube, hissing at him.

  
“I'm in the middle of something, Hoot-”

  
“Hello!” Luz Noceda opened the door, a smile plastered on her face. Behind her, Eda could just barely catch a glimpse of a familiar green-haired witchling. Though it was nice to see them, Amity’s frequent visits to the Owl House were getting concerning. Though Eda hadn't seen the Blight Parents in some time, if her school days meant anything, it was that Amity may or may not be safe at home.

  
“Hey, Kiddo,” Eda returned her attention to the potion. “How was school today?”

  
“It was great!” Luz began, before launching into one of her long rants. Eda half-listened fondly, humming and responding at what seemed like appropriate intervals.

  
“Sounds like a full day,” She chuckled warmly. She had never expected Luz to come into her life and make such a place for herself, but now… now she wouldn't trade those days for the world, demon or human.

  
“It WAS!” Luz then turned to Eda. “Also uhh… Amity and I wanted to ask you a question.” Eda looked up from her potion cautiously.

“Go on.”

  
“Well…” At seemingly a loss for words, Luz handed the explanation over to Amity.

  
“I was wondering if I could stay here during the Wild Nights,” Amity explained, tone prim and neat as usual. “Just until next Monday! I- erm, I think I might have made my parents a bit mad at me and I don't-”

  
“Done and done,” Eda was mentally filing the adoption papers already. “You forget I went to school with Alador and Dally- I know how they can be sometimes. You're welcome to stay, Amity.”

  
Though the girl simply smiled and thanked Eda, Luz pranced up to hug Eda. (The Witch still hadn't told Luz that she knew what a hug was, and at this point she didn't plan on it.)

  
“Thank yoooouuu!” Luz beamed.

  
“Okay, okay, I have work to do, and don't act like neither of you two weirdos have homework.”

  
*.*.*

  
Luz had laid down a few thick layers on blankets on the floor of her room in an attempt to make the space as comfortable as possible for her best friend. Sure, she’d had to borrow some from Eda and Willow, but it would be worth it! Even though they’d be sleeping on the floor, they would at least be comfortable. Luz had even added a few pillows to the collection.

  
“Can I come in yet?” Giggled a voice.

  
“Not yet!” Luz had made Amity wait outside in the hall as she prepared the room. Above the blanket nest, Luz had cast a few light glyphs, letting the Amber orbs of light drift up to float against the ceiling. The old, thick curtains covering the window and the greying clouds outside dimmed the room, adding a mysterious, almost magical tone to the scene. And organizing it all was so fun! Luz didn't exactly know why and didn't dwell too much on it, but she took such joy in organizing this for Amity. A part of her knew it would help as well, given the tough times the witch had found herself in.

  
“You may enter!” Luz called out dramatically. There was a bell-like laugh from the other side of the door as it clicked open, revealing-

  
Amity’s small smile soon turned into an expression of pure awe and adoration as she looked around the room. The lights reflected in her honey-drop eyes made all the wait worthwhile for both girls.

  
“I knew you were kind of going through it,” Luz explained. “And I wanted to do something for you.”

  
Luz was almost surprised when Amity walked right up to her and embraced her, arms strong and tight. She was warm and smelled faintly of something floral- not that Luz was trying to notice, of course. Amity was just her best friend who happened to be very warm and soft and who happened to smell nice and- Luz was internally cursing herself at this point. She needed to quit being so weird about her friend just hugging her, or another person would leave her for being so strange.

  
She quickly hugged Amity back, the two staying in a tight embrace for longer than what most might have considered normal.

  
“Thank you so much,” Amity pulled away. “Seriously. I couldn't ask for a better friend.” Luz giggled, pulling Amity back in.

  
“Neither could I.”


	5. There's a Light (Over at The Frankenstein Place)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witches are lured out into the storm as the Wild Nights, AKA The Wild Hunt commences!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA "The chapter where I had to force myself to not type out "I love you like I loved Magic the first time I cast a spell" because as rad as that line is, it is way too early in the story for that"

Dewdrops on wide leaves like moonstones and pearls, verdant velvet ropes of vine sashes, petals and prismatic mist and fungi galore, Willow’s Garden was her safe place. The small, glassy greenhouse ran on the warm and muggy side, but it wasn't intolerable. In fact, it became somewhat pleasant as summer ran into chilly, crisp autumn.

  
Willow could always come here to escape the chaos of teenage life, to sit under the wide elephant ear leaves and journal to her heart’s content. The perfume of the garden was never overpowering, simply the sweet amalgamation of flowers spiced with something rare and exciting. Vines full of white blossoms unfurled above her head, ferns spilled out over their pots, and pitcher plants sat well-fed, enticing, and dangerous. Outside, the wind howled in mourning, Wild and loud, screaming for the ghosts rising as the sun sank. Rain began to dapple the walls of the garden, and Willow knew that it was about to be time to run inside. If she didn't, she knew she’d worry her fathers sick.

  
Standing up, she was startled to her knees by a loud crash and a blinding glow. The sky had broken open apocalyptically with lightning and thunder, and if Willow didn't get home soon, she wasn’t sure she ever would.

  
Making her way outside, the strong winds nearly slammed the door on her. The rain, as it did every year during The Wild Nights, wasn't boiling, but it was still cold and wet and unpleasant. Willow almost preferred the burn scars from getting caught out in boiling rain to this. Trekking her way through the mud and furious winds, she cried out as a particularly angry gust knocked her to her knees. There was somebody- her fathers?- calling out to her, offering their help, but the clear words were whisked away by the howling winds. Willow stumbled to her feet, and in an attempt to make a break for it, she ran as if she were in a dream- like wading through running water. The twilight sky was turning to velvet darkness, to the blackest night, the last remnants of the sun burning bright. Her house, the shining star trying to guide her home, was lost to Willow as a green blur flew by her.

  
Her second perfume plant! 

  
Oh, there was no way she was restarting again. First caterpillars, and now the storm? No, this was her plant and it was hard to grow, damnit! She could grab the plant and still make it back inside… right?

  
*.*.*

  
Inside the Owl House, the comfort of blankets and Azura books was not enough to still Luz’s heartbeat. She’d curled up next to Amity, the other girl’s weighted blanket draped over both their shoulders, as the two poured over their book. She could've sworn she missed something or that they must have skipped a page, but she didn't voice these concerns- it was her fault for falling asleep at their last book club.

  
“Ooooh, I really like the halo they gave this villain,” Luz cooed, pointing to the page. The villain, painted in whites and golds and crowned with a halo of eyes, was eye catching and yet still unsettling. Without knowing the atrocities they'd committed, one could've mistaken them for a king, for a hero. “Very symbolic, very funky-fresh.” As she spoke, her finger bumped against Amity’s. it was as if electricity shot up Luz’s hand- no, like magic had. It felt like the first time she’d cast a spell all over again, buzzing and warm and glowing. Amity’s interested grin was that first light spell, bright and dream-like.

  
“You're right,” Amity muttered. “Like, he has a lot of power and looks… holy, almost, but you know how awful he is and what hides under it. The whites and golds don't even look real, like they were bleached.” Luz gasped, drumming her hands on Amity’s knee.

  
“Oh my gosh! That's genius, Amity,” Luz looked at her friend in awe. Amity glanced away, a sheepish smile on her face.

  
“Thank you,” she peeped, like a small bird. Luz had half a mind to kiss her cheek, it was so cute, and… the thought wasn't unfamiliar. Her family kissed each other on the cheek all the time, right? But the Boiling Isles were different, and… the thought felt about as different. Out of place. Not wrong, in any way, just new.

  
They were continuing on with the book when suddenly, it was as if the sky broke open like an egg. Lightning struck again, sudden and all too fast, too loud-

  
Amity slapped her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut as a whimper escaped her throat. Her hands shook and she stayed like this, hunched over and shivering, long after lightning had shattered the comforting moment like spun sugar littering the dirty ground.

  
Luz set her hands on her shoulders slowly and softly, cooing, gently bringing her friend down from her moment of panic. She knew that sudden touch, movement, or sound scared her friend, and while she didn't exactly know why, she had a grim inkling of an idea. So she’d stay close when it was needed and keep her distance on the days where Amity couldn't stand touch.

  
When the green-haired witch finally came back to the surface, she leaned her head into Luz’s chest and pulled her arms around herself tighter. Luz obliged to this and cuddled her friend closer. She wiped a single tear from Amity’s cheek and cradled the back on her head with a gentle hand- her chin tucked itself into the crown of Amity’s head. Luz cooed and comforted, whispering meaningful words into the evening.

  
But the demon realm earned its name when it snapped the moment like a rubber band. From outside, a cry of alarm sounded, accompanied by the shattering of glass. The two girls shot up from their seat and ran to the window, seeing a blank spot where somebody had been previously casting protection spells. They gasped-

  
“Eda!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other works are... so poetic and nice. But whenever I sit down to write a chapter of this suddenly I am head empty, no inspiration.


End file.
